heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Tinction Agenda
---- . First chapter of the X-Tinction Agenda storyline. Art by Jim Lee |publisher = Marvel Comics |startmo = November |startyr = 1990 |endmo = January |endyr = 1991 |Crossover = y |titles = New Mutants vol. 1, #95-97 The Uncanny X-Men #270-272 X-Factor vol. 1, #60-62 |main_char_team = X-Men X-Factor New Mutants |writers = Chris Claremont Louise Simonson |artists = Jim Lee Rob Liefeld Jon Bogdanove Guang Yap |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |editors = |colorists = |TPB = |ISBN = |TPB# = |ISBN# = |cat = X-Men |sortkey = X-Tinction Agenda }} "X-Tinction Agenda" is a 1990 crossover comic book storyline published by Marvel Comics that ran through Uncanny X-Men and its spin-off titles, X-Factor and New Mutants. "X-Tinction Agenda" not only reunited the X-Men after a prolonged period in which the team had been scattered across the globe (following the events of Uncanny X-Men #246-251), but featured the combined might of the three mutant teams for the first time, in their fight against the mutant-exploiting Genoshan government. Plot Taking place immediately after the events of the 1990 crossover "Days of Future Present", a group of Genoshan Magistrates (soldiers of the country of Genosha), backed by the cyborg Cameron Hodge, and including an amnesiac Havok (a member of the X-Men), attack the X-Mansion and kidnap Storm and the New Mutants Warlock, Boom Boom, Rictor, and Wolfsbane. They are taken to Genosha naked and weak. Warlock is killed and Storm and Wolfsbane are brainwashed, turned into mindless mutate slaves, which form the backbone of the Genoshan economy and lifestyle. Cable, the New Mutants, Gambit, Forge, and Banshee recruit X-Factor and head to Genosha to save their teammates. They are soon joined by Wolverine, Psylocke, and Jubilee, who independently head to Genosha to rescue their friends. In the end, the X-Men defeat the forces of Genosha and Cameron Hodge's severed head is buried alive by Rictor, who uses his earthquake-inducing powers to topple the Genoshan capitol building "The Citadel" onto Hodge. Storm, whose body had been physically regressed into that of a child in an earlier story, albeit with her adult memories and personality intact, is freed of the brainwashing, and regained her adult form. Wolfsbane is also freed from her brainwashing, but is trapped in a lupine form permanently. Havok (having gotten his memories back) elects to stay in Genosha along with Wolfsbane to help rebuild the country (now without a government) and prevent civil war between its human and mutant populations. Impact Published during the comic book speculator boom, the involvement of Jim Lee and Rob Liefeld caused the issues of the crossover to sell for $10–20 on the secondary market when the books were first published, though the issues have since gone down in value. The storyline also had several lasting effects on the various titles. *The loss of longtime New Mutants members Wolfsbane, Rictor and Warlock would begin the book's transition to X-Force. *The various X-Men in the story (Storm, Wolverine, Banshee, Forge, Psylocke, Jubilee, Gambit) would form the first official X-Men roster since the Australia-based team disbanded. *The mutate process would psychically bind Wolfsbane to Havok - a plot thread that would be picked up after both joined X-Factor. Publication #''Uncanny X-Men'' #270 (November 1990) #''New Mutants'' #95 (November 1990) #''X-Factor'' #60 (November 1990) #''Uncanny X-Men'' #271 (December 1990) #''New Mutants'' #96 (December 1990) #''X-Factor'' #61 (December 1990) #''Uncanny X-Men'' #272 (January 1991) #''New Mutants'' #97 (January 1991) #''X-Factor'' #62 (January 1991) Collected editions The storyline has been collected into a trade paperback: *''X-Men: X-Tinction Agenda'' (224 pages, September 17, 2001, ISBN 0871359227) Collects Uncanny X-Men #270-272; New Mutants (1983) #95-97; X-Factor (1986) #60-62 It has also been collected into a hardcover: *''X-Men: X-Tinction Agenda'' (304 pages, August 10, 2011, ISBN 0785155317) Collects Uncanny X-Men #235-238, #270-272; New Mutants (1983) #95-97; X-Factor (1986) #60-62 Category:Comics by Chris Claremont